


Sky Island

by sanzogoku



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzogoku/pseuds/sanzogoku
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo confront Dream and no one is there to save them.Loosely self-proofread.
Kudos: 5





	Sky Island

Tommy looks at Dream pointing his gun at Tubbo who stands between them.

Tobby assures him that it is meant to be, that they have had so many good things together that it is inevitable that a final bad thing would happen.

The familiar 'It's never meant to be' rings in Tommy's mind with a flash of his dead brother's image.

However, he knows things are not just set in stone.

True, they have been so happy together for years now. But, they have also suffered and fought wars in those years.

The end shall be by his term and he will fight for a happy ending if it is the last thing he does.

Tommy chuckles, gaining the attention of the other two men, before he cackles, clutching his stomach.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Tubbo looking at him in concern while Dream seems to have taken a few steps away from them.

Tommy takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders to calm himself. Still, he could not suppress his grin.

There is one thing that nobody knows about him. Not even his family. Not even Tubbo. He has kept it from everyone.

Even himself. He actually forgets about it most of the time except during a few dire moments where he has had to rely on it.

He has a hidden power or more accurately, a hidden appendage.

Taking out two knives from his bagpack, alerting Dream, he holds them backwards, brings it past his shoulders and thrusts them into his back.

He screeches as his vision flickers, slumping to the ground, trembling in viscious pain.

His wings burst out.

He vaguely registers a scream and gasp from the others. He chuckles wetly.

Fortunately for him, the pain goes away as soon as it came. He stands up and flutters his wings.

He looks back, already forgetting how they look. There are four of them, feathery like a bird's and dark red in colour that goes lighter by the end. 

He looks back at the men in front of him. Tubbo is looking at his wings in awe while Dream looks shocked but curious.

He sneers mentally, knowing that the green man is probably planning to use him for his wings now.

Ignoring that, he flaps his wings once, startling Dream, as he is taken a little above ground. 

He dives towards Tubbo, covering him with a wing as Dream shoots. His wing trembles.

The bullet clinks to the ground.

His wing is unharmed. They are impenetrable. He wraps his arms around Tubbo, who in turn hugs him tightly before he takes flight, away from the green man who keeps shooting at them.

He swerves through spaces and corners as he speeds up. When he stumbles upon dead end, he shoots feathery projectiles from his wings that act as bombs and explodes the wall. They manage to escape and fly far away from there.

Tommy brings Tubbo up and up where a quaint abandoned house is situated on a floating sky island, where they live happily, away from others, away from manipulation.

Although, sometimes they disguise themselves and visit the land trough portal that they build only when in use and then demolish right after use to avoid intruders.

Tubbo needs the interaction with others for a semblance of normalcy. Altough, they avoid the general areas of their past contacts. He is, after all, a being full of love.

Tommy?

Tommy only needs Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the snippets where Punz and the others save them. Just want to twist it a little. *grin*
> 
> Also, it really hurts to see Tubbo's 'last speach' to Tommy. It's a wise decision to not watch their RP fully. ;^;


End file.
